Your Man
by Rogue Amazon Boo
Summary: One Shot. Danny attempts to be romantic. DL


**Disclaimer: Lindsay and Danny are not mine they belong to CBS who better do right by them.**

**Author's Note: This story is NOT part of the series of one shot episode tie-ins. I figured since Wednesday episode is probably going to depress the heck out of me that something fun was needed. This is a short story with so much fluff it could choke a rabbit inspired by Josh Turner's song Your Man. Enjoy.**

**Your Man**

**By**

**Rogue Amazon Boo**

Danny Messer couldn't help but wonder what had gotten in to him as he lit the candles he had just placed on the kitchen table. They were mismatched tapers but he couldn't find any matching ones in her apartment.

She wasn't really a candle person as far as he could tell but he had found that in the month he had been dating Lindsay Monroe never to trust the immediate evidence. She was a nuanced person with so many quirks and habits that he might never have them all figured out but he was sure having fun trying.

Danny's attention was abruptly brought back to the candles he had been lighting due to the fact that the match had burned down and singed his fingers.

He cursed and popped them into his mouth to alleviate the pain, just then a shrill sound echoed through the kitchen. With another curse he ran towards the oven in bare feet, tripping over a chair leg on the way and jamming his pinky toe. Hobbled and burned he made his way over to the oven and threw open the door, scorching his hand. He cursed for a third time and looked at what was left of the charred lasagna he was trying to heat up.

"Damn it." He checked his watch. He had an hour before she got home so it looked like he had just enough time to order a pizza.

With a frown marring his forehand and a sense of disgust at his own incompetence he managed to trash the burned mess that was suppose to be dinner without burning himself on the pan.

"So much for romance, Messer," he muttered to himself and dialed his and Lindsay's favorite pizza place. He got a pie with everything and went to set up the rest of his little surprise.

He couldn't believe he was doing this. He had never considered himself a romantic kind of guy. Sure he brought flowers sometimes and sprung for dinner but he had never done anything like this. Not until Lindsay had blindsided him.

He had never felt like this about anyone else. He found himself missing her when she wasn't there, even if he had just pulled a twelve hour shift with her and then spent half the night with her.

On days like this when she was working and he was on-call, instead of doing one of the million things he had put off at his own place here he was trying to make dinner and thinking about her.

She had him body and soul and he couldn't for the life of him figure out how she had managed it.

With a sigh he went over to her stereo and grimaced at all the country music lining the shelves. That is what he got for dating a country girl. As far as he could tell there wasn't a decent jazz or blues album in the place. He was about to give up his search and turn on the radio when he found a compilation album of Motown love songs. He smiled and put the CD in, keeping the volume low.

The soft sounds of The Temptations singing _Just My Imagination_ filled the air and he nodded satisfied.

Now all he had to do was wait for the pizza. He was about to go sit down and watch some television when the sound of a key scraping the lock at the front door caught his attention.

Lindsay was home early and he couldn't stop the grin from splitting his face. It slipped though when she came into view with a thunderous look in her eyes.

"That man is a slippery weasely little bastard," she declared and threw her purse into a nearby chair. She walked passed him into the kitchen and he frowned.

Obviously work did not go well today. He was about to follow her when she stomped back into the room her body tense and her arms waving. She had taken off her high heels and she had them in right hand. Danny tried not to look like he was ducking.

"Lockley, he got off again! His high priced attorney tore our evidence to shreds! I will be lucky if I don't go in tomorrow and have Mac waiting to fire me."

Danny winced. Damn, Jeff Lockley was a rich investment banker from the east side that had a thing for underage prostitutes. He had raped a couple of them and Lindsay had been taking that case very personally because the sad fact was that no one seemed to care.

Sure their co-workers and Flack were trying to nail the bastard but the District Attorney was getting pressure to let it all go from someone pretty high up. Jeff was the first cousin of an up and coming Senate hopeful from a very powerful family and the D.A. was playing politics.

Watching the play of emotions cross her expressive face Danny decided that he needed to distract her and quick or else she was going to hang on to her bad day for the rest of the night.

"Easy there. Mac ain't gonna fire you Montana. You keep the rest of us in line. Now c'mere." He said looping his index finger into the belt loop of her dress slacks and pulling her towards him. She sighed and melted into his embrace, dropping her shoes on the floor beside them.

"I'm sorry. I didn't even say hello to you," she whispered and he smirked.

"S'okay and don't worry about Lockley. He is gonna bury himself. Guys like him always do."

He started rubbing his hands up and down her back trying to ease away some of her tension. She relaxed and snuggled closer to him.

"I missed you," she mumbled into his shirt. He smirked.

"That ain't the only thing you missed. Some CSI you're turning out to be."

Lindsay pulled away from him with a puzzled frown. He loved it when she looked like that because her forehead would crinkle in a delightful fashion and her whole mind would focus inward to solve whatever problem happened to be at hand.

He was a twisted bastard. He got turned on when she got that look at the lab, especially when she was in one of those industrial white coats. He was pretty sure it stemmed from a desire to see if he could distract her when she was so focused, either that or he had a hitherto unknown fetish for scientists.

Mostly though, he just loved watching her mind work because each and every discovery was there to read on her face. He loved that she had that kind of honesty.

He had been watching her and he could tell the moment that she figured just what it was that she had missed when she walked in the door. She groaned and blushed.

"You made dinner and it seems that you have some definite plans for later."

She swayed slightly to the music that she had become aware of and hoped that the charcoal smell coming from the kitchen wasn't dinner, although she would eat it if it was and do so with a smile. She also had a vague impression of candles and dim lights.

As if reading her mind Danny settled his hands on her hips and gently started to sway with her. Otis was telling him to try a little tenderness and he felt like he should comply.

"Don't worry I gave the lasagna a decent burial and ordered pizza."

Lindsay couldn't help it; she laughed and followed his lead. He spun her around and then back into his arms. Otis gave way to Marvin Gaye singing _Let's Get it On_, and Danny couldn't help but grin at her in a very licentious manner.

"So whatta ya say we take ol' Marvin's advice?" He said and waggled his eyebrows. She laughed and swayed closer to him.

"Messer, I am not that easy. You have to feed me first." Danny was about to kiss her to convince her that that when it came to him she was that easy but she was saved by the doorbell. He groaned when she lightly ground her hips against his and he buried his head in the crook of her neck.

"You would make a grown man beg, Montana," he mumbled. She grinned and gently pushed him towards the door.

"March Cowboy, and get me some dinner." He did as he was told with little grumbling and managed to buzz the pizza guy in, pay him, and get the pizza to the table without any disasters. She came in just as he had transferred a slice to her plate and poured her a glass of her favorite Pinot. She smiled at him and sat down, taking in the candles and the intimate setting.

"The house special tonight is a really decent Italian Pinot and the best pizza in New York loaded with everything," he announced with a flourish and then added. "The chef is willing to accept certain favors instead of tips." He was waggling his brows at her again and she laughed.

After the day she had she hadn't expected to come home and laugh. She had expected to throw things, eat ice cream, and possibly fume in silence and before Danny that is exactly what she would have done.

He still surprised her when he did things like this, because she had a feeling that this wasn't the kind of stuff that he had done for any of his other girlfriends. It was too intimate. She found that she liked that she brought out this side of him.

"Eat your pizza and we'll talk," she promised in response to his suggestion. He grinned and dug into his slice with relish. They ate slowly, stealing glances and touching whenever possible and by the time she finished half of her first piece she found that she wasn't really hungry for food any longer.

With deliberate precision she slid out of her seat and into his lap. He was startled but instinctively his hands went around her waist to keep her from sliding off.

"So, you about ready to seduce me," she said. Danny couldn't stop the slow smile that stretched across his lips.

"I've been ready to seduce ya all day, Montana," he replied and tangled one of his large hands in her hair and brought her head close to his so that he could capture her lips. She groaned and her lips parted and he took that opportunity to taste her. She tasted like pizza sauce and fruity wine and he felt himself drowning.

Still keeping contact with her mouth he positioned her on his lap so that she was straddling him and stood up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, broke their kiss and started trailing them over the hard corded muscles of his neck.

The rain of kisses was like sweet torture but he managed to make it to her bed and by mutual unspoken agreement they tumbled into it.

The buttons on her blue dress shirt lasted about five seconds and her bra lasted less than two. He enthusiastically threw both offending items on to the floor and lavished each full breast with his mouth, suckling gently. Lindsay moaned.

"Like that do you, Montana," he said before kissing his way up her neck and claiming her mouth again. She broke away first and started pulling on the bottom of his t-shirt.

"Off," she commanded. He grinned and helped her pull it over his head. She lightly ran her nails over his bare chest and he sucked in a ragged breath when she reached the clasp of his jeans and his erection.

She was impatiently tugging on his button and trying to get it open. Frustrated she pulled and he had to suck in another breath when her small hands brushed his enthusiastic fabric clad member.

"You trying to kill me, Linds" he hissed. He finally had to push her hands away and get his jeans off himself, once done he used the waistband of her own pants to pull her close and kissed her.

"You're over dressed," he mumbled against her neck and she groaned and replied.

"You should do something about that." He didn't need anymore encouragement. With practiced motions he had her naked and under him, wanton and smiling. He grinned wickedly and started trailing kisses between her breasts, down her taunt stomach and then on the sensitive skin of first her left thigh and then her right, everywhere but where she needed him and she growled.

He then placed a searing kiss between her thighs and she moaned. She gasped his name when he gently suckled the hard nub of her sex and started thrusting her hips in small bursts seeking his mouth and her release.

Danny teased her for a bit more enjoying the mewing sounds that he could draw from her before working his way back up her body, stopping only at her breasts, to her mouth.

He kissed her long and deep and slide into her warmth the same way his tongue was devouring her mouth. She gasped and he gave her a minute adjust before thrusting into her.

She was tight and moist and Danny was lost the moment he slid home. Lindsay met him thrust for thrust and made delicious sounds as she neared her own climax.

"Danny!" she gasped as he thrust deep and he felt her contract around him. He pistoned in and out of her twice more before reaching his own release and collapsed on top of her, careful to keep most of his weight on his arms.

They both lay like that for a moment, each enjoying the afterglow, before Danny slid out of her and down her body so that he could rest his head on her stomach. She immediately started running her fingers through his short hair and his arms went around her hips.

He kissed her just above her belly button and then looked up at her with a mischievous grin.

"You should always be naked Montana, it looks good on you." She whacked him playfully on top of his head and smiled.

"Maybe you should make dinner for me more often then you could get me naked more often," she teased. Danny started kissing his way up her body again and climbed until he was face to face with her.

"And you said you weren't easy," he snarked and kissed her long and deep. They finally broke apart when they both developed a burning need for oxygen.

"I lied," she answered and smiled at him. He kissed her and knew that he wasn't going to get out of this bed without making love to her again, not that he was going to complain.

She broke the kiss this time and seemed to be regarding him in a serious manner. He wanted to smooth the furrow on her brow away but he knew her well enough to know that it wouldn't work. She had to work out in her own head whatever thought had put that furrow there. He was watching her so closely that he knew the moment that she reached her conclusion.

"Thanks Danny," she said simply and he didn't need her to elaborate further. He felt his heart swell and he kissed her gently, slow and deep.

He was drowning with no chance of being thrown a life preserver and every day that passed had him falling just a little bit more in love with her than the previous one. He was her man, body and soul and he couldn't think of a better way to go.

Fin


End file.
